world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081114-EnterDani
Dani pouts Libby (GM): GeTe has been working on Dani Dani: i guess we could Libby (GM): so we'll do dani Fate: okay Thiago: and just like that im someone else im the master of masks Libby (GM): Dani, as your mother is dead, you are issued her card as well as your own. Dani: Dani grumbles and smacks them both against the reader. Libby (GM): You head into your room. Is Thiago at his computer? Thiago: ((yep)) Libby (GM): Dani, the red light beside your screen is lit up. Thiago: @GG: Hello, Dani. My name is Thiago. / I will be your server player today. 3=:] Dani: Dani sits down at the computer. @TA: Which one are you? Thiago: @GG: I don't believe we have met before now. Dani: @TA: Brilliant. Don't stab me in the back and I won't set you on fire. Thiago: @GG: I wouldn't dream of it. 3=:] Shall we go now? Thiago begins deploying the machines. Dani: Dani checks her boxes. Box one contains. Libby (GM): Box one holds the MISTER BIG BULL 4000 Thiago: @GG: What is that?" Dani: @TA: Uh.... Libby (GM): There's a note inside Dani: Dani picks up the note and opens it to read. Libby (GM): "Dani, As your mother is no longer with us, I was asked to pick items for you. I hope these help! -Rilset" Dani: "The fuck." "This is ridiculous." She captchalogues it. @TA: A phallic item doesn't seem useful unless I want to fuck the game over. You know. @TA: In a non-symbolic way. Dani looks in the second box. Thiago: @GG: I don't think I understand. Dani: @TA: I I'll have someone educate you with it later. Libby (GM): It is a Troll Trashy Romance Novel. "IN WHICH AN OLDER TROLL FORMS A VASCILLATING RELATIONSHIP WITH A YOUNGER HALF TROLL, TEACHING HER THE WAYS OF BOTH BLACK AND RED BEFORE SHE RUNS OFF WITH A HIGHBLOOD, THEN LEAVES HIM, AND RETURNS TO THE DASHING OLDER TROLL. Thiago: @GG: Of course. Let's stay focused. Dani: @TA: Someone really wants me to get laid. Dani opens her closet to find the cruxpopper. Libby (GM): There is, in fact, a cruxpopper Mari H.: ((Is this troll My Fair Lady?)) Dani: (( it said TRASHY romance novel )) Dani uses the cruxpopper on the cruxtruder thingle. Thiago: ((pop it bb)) Libby (GM): A kernelsprite flies out of it Dani: @TA: So I was given a giant replica bull penis and a trashy novel. These are better in my modus for later than in a... sparkly orb. Got any ideas? Libby (GM): ((afk one sec, keep playing)) Thiago: @GG: Goodness gracious. / Seizure inducing ball of evil light. Dani: @TA: Hold on, I got something from that Prince Dork. Dani pulls out the Seeder's guide. Libby (GM): ((ha)) Dani: @TA: Game thinks it's a game? Let's make it suit these nerdy idiots. She tosses the book into the AWKWARD FLASHING ORB OF SEIZURE Thiago: @GG: Uh... Libby (GM): The Sprite accepts the book! It reveals its first form, gearworkTenderSprite A male face surrounded by a gear halo floats before you. His forehead is wrinkled in consternation Dani: @TA: Ew. Thiago: @GG: Oh my." Dani: @TA: What was next? This dude is like, that floating face from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Thiago: @GG: Yes, well... pick up that card, there. Dani: Dani picks up the card. Thiago: @GG: Put it inside the long machine, okay? Dani: She rolls her eyes and puts it inside the machine Thiago: @GG: Now turn that wheel on the cruxtruder, then / put the cylinder in the totem lathe. Dani: Dani turns the wheel Libby (GM): roll physique Dani: rolling 4df+2 (+0++)+2= 5 Libby (GM): you easily turn the wheel. Good thing you're not a weakling. Dani: "Yep..." Thiago: @GG: Then turn on the totem lathe. Hurry, now. / Put the carved thing in the alchemiter. Dani: Dani picks up the dowel and sticks it on the lathe? Libby (GM): There you go Dani: @TA: This is stupid. I didn't sign up for arts and crafts. Libby (GM): The lathe spins, carving a beautiful vase like object Dani: @TA: OH AND IT LOOKS DELICATE. @TA: I think they picked up the wrong person. Thiago: @GG: Don't break it yet! Dani: Dani picks up the vase thing and sits it on the small platform. She WAS paying attention. Libby (GM): Do you hit the button? Dani: She kicks the button with her stompy boots. Libby (GM): You make a doll! it looks like you Dani: >.> Thiago: @GG: Break that! Dani: @TA: SURE Dani takes out a mortar and lights it, aiming it at the Doll. "Finally" Libby (GM): The firework busts out of the end of your pipe, hitting the doll. DANI HAS WHITED OUT! The white fades to a nauseous blur of orange, yellow, purples and reds, as you get to your feet, you feel your room shifting under your feet. Outside this island of sanity, everything is completely off kilter. This world is shiny, stretchy and brightly colored. The rolling hills are each a different bright neon color, while the sea is a brilliant shade of green. The clouds here swirl like tie dye nebulae in the sky. Laughing, cheerful mouths emerge from purple barked trees and everything sways and bounces like it's made of something stretchy. Everything seems to move to a sweet groove of a beat, but you imagine this place is going to be very "interesting" to try and move around. All players receive the following message -- DANI MALLOY, THE PAGE OF TIME, HAS ENTERED THE LAND OF RUBBER AND FUNK. -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPxkN2yUHhk Thiago: ((can we get thiago's entry done in 30 minutes?)) Mahtah: ((or its free?)) Libby (GM): ((probably not? GeTe ran to go pick up annabel.)) Thiago: ((:C)) ((i'll speed run it again)) Libby (GM): ((so just in the time of him coming back and stuff, it'll be more than 30 mins)) Thiago: ((okay)) Merrow: (( Does he know about GeTeSprite yet? )) Libby (GM): ((yes i called him to double check before I allowed it.)) Dani, GeTeSprite floats over near you, gnashing its teeth. Thiago: ((lemme check with lauren)) Doir: (( how hard are you huehueing right now )) Merrow: (( On a scale of 1 to 10, how fucked are we? )) Libby (GM): (( Ryspor while Isabel was at camp )) Dani: "Hey, Let's see what other useless crap I can toss at you, huh?" Lily M.: ((EHEHE)) Dani: Dani checks her sylladex. DID SHE STEAL THE RING FROM THIAGO? Merrow: (( Wow, that's pretty fucked. )) Heir of Life: ((Put in the Bull pen is)) Dani: OR MILOKO rather Doir: (( put in the bull penis do it )) Miloko: ((I"M COOL WITH IT)) Dani: Dani produces a ring. "Princess loot for you? Shake your head yes if you want it. I got other stuff. You can eat sparklers or that stupid book." Heir of Life: GeTe Sprite explodes. 'Oh hell no.' Dani: "You know what. I can hock this for cash. Take the damn book." Dani produces the Anarchist Cookbook "LETS MAKE THERMITE" She puts it into the sprite. The creepy man sprite So creepy Dani: @TA: I don't feel guilty at all. Thiago: @GG: I'm worried, honestly. What have you done, miss? Dani: @TA: You guys have a troll Anarchist cookbook? Libby (GM): The sprite opens the book, reading it for a few moments, then nods. He flashes a cacophony of colors for a few minutes and expels the Seeder book into the air, before sucking in the Anarchist's Cookbook. Afterward, the Seeder's Guide falls into it again. GeTe stands before you, adjusts his jacket, and runs his fingers through his hair. "Much better. I hate being unable to wax poetic, Dani." Thiago: @GG: Of course. Dani: @TA: If not, you all aren't rebellious enough. Libby (GM): You have created Actual!GearworkTenderSprite Heir of Life: Thiago: yes Dani: "You look peopley" Mahtah: (( :| )) Doir: What Fourth Wall? Heir of Life: Erisio: ((this is a lot better than what it could have been)) Libby (GM): He glances at the fourth wall. "Idiots. She still prototyped me pre-entry." Heir of Life: I'm suqeeing Doir: lol gete u suck Dani: "Who are you talking to?" Heir of Life: *squeeing Hi GeTe ho Dani: "GREAT. IT'S INSANE" Heir of Life: *hi Doir: gete how do we fix what we did oh god Lily M.: don't fix this there is nothing to be fixed Libby (GM): He snaps his headphones around his neck. "Oh, Don't worry about it, Dani. Just jabbering with the Jackdaws that think they run this joint." Doir: gete pls Dani: "Yeah. So can we blow things up or what?" Libby (GM): "I don't think you want to, just yet. Flammable gasses are what keep this land rolling." Dani: She snarls. Libby (GM): He pats you dismissively. "Don't worry. The gears turn in your favor." Who wants to roll for next? Dani: "What does that even mean?"